


A Surprise Wedding

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [43]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Genderbending, M/M, One Shot, Open requests, Wedding Fluff, fem!kihyun, fem!shownu, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Sonwoo and Jiwon work harder than they ever have planning their friends’ wedding, they’re met with the biggest surprise they’d ever envisioned on the day of.





	A Surprise Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Showki + genderbent + wedding theme
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/
> 
> Names are the female equivalents of Hyunwoo and Kihyun (Sonwoo and Jiwon respectively). Taken from a post on MBBA found here: https://monbebe.aminoapps.com/page/blog/the-meanings-of-the-names-of-monsta-x-members/06Pr_jPrIkuKXkR2vwxPL75Bjdor7aJ5v73

Jiwon sucks an exasperated breath through her teeth, her brow creasing in frustration.

“Kkungie,” she says as she taps her pen against her clipboard repeatedly, “we need an answer… What kind of flowers do you and Hoseok-oppa want for the gift baskets? It’s in _two days_! We need to iron out the details.”

“I don’t know~” Changkyun sighs, sounding almost playful as he glances around the expansive church hall. Sunlight streams in through the floor-to-ceiling stained glass windows, painting the hall in a beautiful rainbow light. “You can just choose whatever you like, noona… You know us, we don’t care much about details.”

“I thought you’d care about at least _some_ details,” Jiwon nags, “but I guess not.” She kneads her bottom lip between her teeth as she scribbles down a note to add one of her favorite flowers into the baskets.

It’s been like this ever since her friends had asked her and her girlfriend to plan their wedding. Not that she particularly minded doing this for them… It’d just go along much smoother if they were of any real help throughout the process.

“The caterer is all set to begin setting up for the party afterwards thirty minutes into the ceremony,” Jiwon informs her dongsaeng, “and your tuxes will be brought here the day of. The photographer will show up an hour before to take pictures of just you two and the wedding party, and—”

“Noona,” Changkyun interrupts, turning to flash her a comforting smile, “it’s fine, I trust you. You and Sonwoo-noona are the best in the business, which is why hyung and I chose you in the first place. You two have the best taste and judgment. It’ll be perfect.”

“Perfect for us, maybe,” Jiwon teases dryly, “but this isn’t _our_ wedding.” Changkyun only giggles at this, an unreadable smile gracing his lips. Jiwon watches him wearily, not quite sure how to take the reaction. She doesn’t question it, however, as she really ought to get back home. She snaps her master-folder closed, and tells her dongsaeng she’ll see him in two days for D-Day.

“Or… _W_ -Day~” Changkyun offers with a satisfied smirk, and Jiwon can only give the younger a breathy laugh as she walks out, her heels clacking against the stone floor as she goes. That pun had been funny the first time she’d heard it, and even the second time. But, after the twentieth time, it’d become tired.

 

Luckily, the chosen church is within walking distance to the apartment, so soon enough Jiwon is entering her home with a tired smile. She stoops down only long enough to discard her shoes before shuffling forward, knowing full-well where she can find her girlfriend.

She pads through the living room and hallway to the office, and pushes open the door to find a most expected sight. Sonwoo, her girlfriend of three years, sitting at the computer, typing out some file or another. Jiwon feels her own smile grow as she crosses the room in only a second just to encircle her arms around Sonwoo’s neck.

“Welcome home,” Sonwoo chuckles warmly, her steady hand coming up to grip onto Jiwon’s small wrist. “Was Kyunnie as difficult as ever today?” Jiwon groans in aggravation, pulling back only to grip at the older’s broad shoulders for a sort of silent comfort.

“Of course,” Jiwon grumbles in reply, earning a knowing chuckle from the older. “I swear, it’s like I’m planning my own wedding, at this point.” She releases a long sigh, letting go of her frustrations from the day before asking, “How was Hoseok-oppa? Weren’t you seeing him at the gym today?”

“He seemed… very calm,” Sonwoo answers slowly, as if trying to pick her words carefully. “It’s odd… Usually our clients are more nervous at this point.” Jiwon hums in agreement, thinking that Changkyun had been weirdly calm, as well, during their meeting.

“They’ll probably be a mess on W-Day,” Jiwon comments, unconsciously using Changkyun’s cringe-worthy pun. Sonwoo glances over at her, and she realizes only then what she’s just said. However, she doesn’t say anything, merely turning on her heel and pretending as if it didn’t happen.

“C’mon, unnie,” she calls over her shoulder, “we ought to get started on dinner before it gets too late.” Sonwoo hums in reply, and gets up to follow her into the kitchen.

 

As Jiwon cuts up vegetables to push them into the stew pot, she can’t help but glance over to her own engagement ring every so often.

It’s funny, really. Two expert wedding planners, engaged and in love yet too busy with other people’s weddings to get married themselves. Jiwon would laugh and joke about it… if she hadn’t already been waiting months and months for them to even begin the initial planning. But, she can’t complain. Weddings are expensive, a fact she knows all too well, and the more weddings they plan before, the bigger of an extravaganza they can put on for themselves.

Not that they particularly _want_ that, but it’s nice to have the option.

 

“Do they suspect anything?” Minhyuk asks as he sits down at his typical spot at the table. Changkyun and Hoseok shake their heads, reaching forward with eager hands towards the box of pizza at the center of the coffee table.

“Of course not, hyung,” Changkyun replies, rolling his eyes at the question. “We told you, we’ve got this. They think they’re planning our wedding, not theirs.” Minhyuk chuckles under his breath, launching forward to grab half the remaining pizza before anyone can get any else. Hyungwon slaps away his hand, however, knowing all too well his intent.

Minhyuk pouts over to his boyfriend, hoping for Jiwon’s sake that she doesn’t have to put up with such awful abuse from her future wife.

 

Jiwon and Sonwoo arrive at the church a few hours before the ceremony is set to begin. They’re surprised, though, to see all their friends and the grooms-to-be already there. Jiwon can’t help but roll her eyes in slight annoyance. She’d _told_ these idiots to not get here so early.

“ _There_ you two are!” Minhyuk greets upon seeing them, earning a suspicious eyebrow raise from his same-age friend. He only ignores the reaction, and grabs Jiwon by the shoulder to usher her away towards the dressing room. “Sonwoo-noona, go with Jooheonney to get changed. We’ll see you two later~”

“Minhyuk-ah…” Jiwon begins, utterly confused, “I’ve got to go check on the quartet and the flower-girls. I don’t have time for—”

“Hoseok-hyung has it all taken care of,” Changkyun assures them. “Just go on, we’ll see you two later.”

“But it’s _our_ jo—”

“Listen to your oppa and come with me,” Minhyuk insists, pushing Jiwon away at a faster pace now. Jiwon only rolls her eyes, biting back her typical retort of Minhyuk only being a couple weeks older than her, and allows herself to be guided away.

 

In the dressing room is a beautifully cut tuxedo, one very different from the almost juvenile suit Changkyun had picked out for himself all those months ago. Hyungwon stands in the room beside the makeup station, already dressed with his hair slicked back, an applicator wand already in his hand.

“The hell is all this?” Jiwon asks brashly, her lack of knowledge about what’s going on making her incredibly flustered. Minhyuk snickers behind her, and gives her a slight shove towards the tux.

“Get changed,” he instructs. “You’re getting married today.”

Jiwon is silent for a moment, then two, before breaking out into an incredulous laugh. Her bright smile is so wide it exposes her dimples, and Minhyuk and Hyungwon can only share a doubtful look.

“Great prank,” Jiwon compliments, moving as if to exit the room, “but I really do have to get to work now.” Minhyuk holds up both hands in a stopping motion, and Jiwon can’t help but back away in surprise.

“It isn’t a prank,” Hyungwon explains from the side. “We know how much you and Sonwoo-noona have been wanting this, so we thought we’d surprise you two… Hoseok-hyung and Changkyunnie agreed to it before they got engaged. We wanted to do this for you.”

Jiwon turns to study Hyungwon’s expression, searching for any hint of joke within the younger’s eyes. However, when she finds nothing but sincerity, she finds herself actually believing all this. She turns back to Minhyuk, whose watching without the slightest bit of amusement but with every hint of genuine honesty within his eyes.

Then, it suddenly all makes sense. Why Changkyun hadn’t cared one way or the other about literally anything, why Hoseok wasn’t the least bit interested in picking out the wardrobe… Why both had insisted on an independent company handling the catering when Jiwon had wanted to take care of it all herself.

They’d let her and Sonwoo make all the decisions, not because they didn’t care, but because it’d been _their_ wedding they’d been planning all along.

She feels tears prick at the edges of her eyes, so moved by the heartfelt gesture, and she looks up to the ceiling in an effort to force them back in.

“Yah yah!” Minhyuk protests, stepping forward with a light chuckle to wipe away a stray tear that had leaked out. “No crying, Jiwonnie… Today’s your day, after all~” Jiwon releases a shaky laugh, and meets the man’s gaze. She glances between her two friends, her heart bursting with gratitude for them.

“Get changed,” Hyungwon tells her again, stepping forward to push Minhyuk from the room. “Call us back in when you’re finished, and I’ll do your makeup.” Jiwon nods, and immediately goes to begin changing.

She eyes the tuxedo hanging near the floor-length mirror, smiling at how perfect it is. They must’ve gone to pick it out themselves, and they couldn’t have done a better job.

 

Jiwon stands at the end of the aisle, absolutely breathless. The love of her life, Sonwoo, glides toward her in the most beautiful dress she’s ever seen. Of course, it could very well be the woman wearing the dress making it seem that way than the garment itself.

Hoseok must’ve designed it, as it’s the perfect fit for the older. It’s an off-white with a peach trim, perfect for Sonwoo’s tan skin. It manages to accentuate her well-defined arms, one of Jiwon’s favorite qualities about her, and hug her body in all the right places. Sonwoo is absolutely beaming, a buddha-like smile overtaking her face as she clutches the bouquet Jiwon had designed months before. The music is something that Sonwoo herself had picked out, a delightful aria that serves as a nice alternative to the stereotypical wedding march.

Sonwoo reaches Jiwon after what seems an eternity, her eyes mere crescents. They take each other’s hands automatically, and Jiwon chuckles ever so slightly under her breath in disbelief. Sonwoo laughs, as well, and leans forward to whisper to the younger.

“This is so perfect,” she says, her breath tickling Jiwon’s ear, “but I’m sure tonight will be even better~”

Jiwon barks out a high-pitched laugh at this, looking up into the look of utter adoration in her fiancée’s eyes.

No, not fiancée, _wife_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Showki + genderbent + wedding theme
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/
> 
> Names are the female equivalents of Hyunwoo and Kihyun (Sonwoo and Jiwon respectively). Taken from a post on MBBA found here: https://monbebe.aminoapps.com/page/blog/the-meanings-of-the-names-of-monsta-x-members/06Pr_jPrIkuKXkR2vwxPL75Bjdor7aJ5v73


End file.
